


Distraction

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bisexuality, Drama, Early Work, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the reception after Heero and Relena's wedding, Zechs and Duo seem to be the only ones not having a good time. They share some drinks and commiseration, and agree to some mutual distraction that turns out to be quite enjoyable after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked this pairing, but everyone always writes it 6x2, and I just thought it was more interesting the other way around. So this is 2x6, with Duo on top. Fair warning. However, I don't believe in stereotypes and I don't believe you will find anyone out of character.

When Relena Peacecraft married Heero Yuy, it was a spectacular event. Everyone who was anyone was there. Including, of course, the other four Gundam pilots and Relena's brother Milliardo, who preferred to be known as Zechs Marquise.

Zechs had given the bride away, much to his private dismay--he would rather have avoided the wedding altogether, but since Relena was his sister, there was no help for it. He was both relieved and sorry that the ceremony was over; actually, he was feeling somewhat melancholy as the huge reception which followed the wedding went on. Zechs watched the bride and groom as they led the way out onto the dance floor, and looking at Relena's bright, smiling face, his happiness for her sake was bittersweet. Not that he was not happy for her--he was, but he was also feeling a sense of loss which clouded his enjoyment of the festivities.

He was not the only one standing to the side, watching the dancers.

Duo Maxwell stood near a wall, outside the main crowd of celebrants, smiling and flirting lightly as he always did with those who approached him, but he did not move from his place at the edge of the room. A careful observer might have seen that when he was not conversing with someone, his eyes would return to the newly made husband and wife, and his smile become tinged with rueful affection and wryness, or perhaps regret; and something else.

That same observer might have recognized a kindred melancholy spirit, and guessed at the cause of it. And having done so, might perhaps have found it a welcome distraction to make his way across the floor to offer sympathy, or at least, understanding. It is true, after all, that misery loves company, even when that company is not really familiar enough to call a friend.

"You alright?"

Duo looked at Zechs in surprise. The tone of voice implied more than a casual question, implied concern that seemed to be aware of his carefully hidden mood, or at least of the possibility that it existed. He hadn't realized the man had known...maybe he was referring to something else. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Zechs smiled at him, a little sadly he thought. "I know that look in your eyes; I feel it. I was in love with him too."

Duo didn't know if he was more shocked by the admission, or the misunderstanding it implied; and he was at a loss for which to address first. "You what? No, it's not like that...I'm not--it's not him I was in love with," he finished finally.

The startled look he received indicated that Zechs was just as taken aback. "You mean...Relena...?" He blinked, and shook his head. "I am sorry, I didn't realize...you and Heero have always been so close, I just assumed..."

"So did a lot of people," Duo assured him sardonically.

"I apologize," Zechs said again.

Duo waved him off. "Nah, don't worry about it. It was a reasonable assumption." He gave Zechs a sharp look. "Didn't know you were after him though. Must have been tough, him turning you down for your sister."

Zechs shook his head, turning back to watch the newlyweds on the dance floor as he answered in a quiet voice. "He doesn't know. I never told him. It was obvious all along that he was head over heels for Relena, and she needed him more than I do. My sister has lost so much in her life, and he is right for her. They love each other. They belong together. I could not allow myself to come between them."

Duo nodded; he had never spoken to Relena, either, for much the same reasons. "Yeah," he agreed, "sucks to be us."

Zechs grimaced, and stared moodily into his wine glass. "I'm happy for them, really....but it's damn hard to watch. I dread living in the same house with them, even if it is big enough to get lost in. I am just glad they will be leaving tomorrow, and not be back for a month. Maybe by then I will have gotten my head straightened out to the point that I can look them in the eye without flinching," he said morosely. Damn, he needed a distraction. Or perhaps just a mind-numbing amount of alcohol. Maybe a combination of both. Something, though, to keep his focus off of the very obvious fact that the long time object of his desire and fascination was now hopelessly out of reach.

Duo snorted in wry amusement at his words. "You need to get laid, Marquise," he informed the man, not without sympathy.

"Probably." Zechs finished off his wine, and looked gloomily at the empty glass. "I need to get drunk," he muttered, "and then get laid. You too," he added, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at Duo.

"Probably," Duo said agreeably. He leaned back against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets, and gave Zechs a speculative look.

"What?" Zechs asked him, warily.

"We could do that," Duo said slowly. "If you want--" he paused, then flashed a casual grin. "I'd do you," he finished, nodding once, sounding as if he were suggesting something perfectly reasonable and normal. He tilted his head, waiting.

Zechs blinked at him in shock, and not a little confusion. "I thought you were straight?" he asked, staring. He was surprised to find himself a little hopeful that the other was actually serious about this. He had to admit, Duo Maxwell was a very attractive man. As a distraction, he had definite possibilities.

The distraction in question shrugged, tugging on his braid where it lay across his shoulder, the gesture betraying the fact that he was not quite as sure of himself as he sounded. "I am," he replied simply, "but I've always been...curious, I guess you could say. We're friends, and we've agreed we both need to get laid--I wouldn't mind experimenting, and you are definitely easy on the eyes."

His gaze traveled the length of Zechs' body in an appreciative sweep, and Zechs felt his skin tingle in response. He studied the bright eyed young man, thinking about it, and the tightness in his pants informed him that certain parts of his anatomy were definitely interested.

"If it's all the same to you, though," Duo continued, "I'd prefer to be on top."

Zechs smirked to himself. Duo probably thought he _would_ mind, but actually, he didn't. "That's fine," he acknowledged, unperturbed, "I like to bottom. I always have."

Zechs could see the questions in Duo's eyes and his raised eyebrows, but the braided man chose not to voice them, saying only, "I guess I'll find you after this over then." He pushed away from the wall, straightening, his eyes searching the room. "Meanwhile, I'm going to get started on the getting drunk part." He nodded to Zechs, and headed off in search of alcohol.

Bemused, the blonde man watched him go, then shook his head. Getting drunk sounded like a very good idea. But he was definitely distracted now. If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

They met again out in the hall among the few people remaining people who were leaving. Duo waved a hand, grinning, and Zechs headed over toward him. "There you are," he said.

Duo fell into step beside him as they made their way to the northern wing of the house, where their rooms were located. "You still wanna do this?" he asked.

"I haven't changed my mind, no. Have you?" Zechs threw a sideways glance at his companion, trying to read his expression.

Duo shook his head. "I think we both need it," he answered, and that was true enough. "My room or yours?" he asked.

Zechs thought about it. It didn't precisely matter, but Duo's room would be one of the guest rooms. Since he lived here, his own suite of rooms would be nicer and more convenient, with less likelihood of disturbance in the morning. He said as much.

"Good enough," Duo agreed. They turned left, away from the main hall, and the sounds of the party's remnants faded away behind them.

Neither of them was actually drunk; the wine Relena had chosen was fairly light, and while Duo had a pleasant buzz from it, he wasn't having any trouble walking or talking. Zechs was a little unsteady on his feet, but still clearheaded. Which, he thought with some annoyance, was a pity. He would prefer to have his thoughts a little muddled, making it easier not to think about things.

He needed a distraction--that's what this was, after all. He dropped back a little so he could watch Duo's ass as they walked. It was a very nice ass, as he'd noticed before; he'd always thought the braided pilot was attractive, it was just that he'd been in love with someone else. But he wasn't thinking about that, right.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Duo sounded amused, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the blonde man.

Caught. Oops. Oh well. "Yeah," Zechs admitted, smirking. "I was."

Duo shook his head. "You _really_ need to get laid, man."

"I thought that was the point here," Zechs replied dryly. He got a snort in response, which he ignored. He kept watching Duo's ass.

  
Inside the room, Duo looked around curiously. "Nice place," he commented.

"It's comfortable," Zechs agreed. That was a major understatement, but what were you supposed to say to someone who'd been raised on L2? He crossed to the bedroom door, and motioned for Duo to go first. Duo raised an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth quirked at the courtly gesture, but he walked past without comment.

If Duo was uncomfortable about undressing in front of him, he hid it well, stripping matter of factly as Zechs removed his own clothes. They stood for a moment, looking at each other, and Zechs was surprised to see a gleam of something like excitement in Duo's eyes. Apparently, he had been telling the truth about wanting to experiment. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, but at least the man wasn't blushing and nervous. That would have been very awkward.

For his part, he was truly looking forward to this. It had been a long time, and he found himself very attracted to Duo. He didn't know if it was the wine, the situation, simple hormones, or a combination of all three, but his blood was tingling and he was feeling definite _want._ He licked his lips unconsciously, and Duo leered at him.

"Like what you see?"

He met the teasing gaze with a lazy smile. "Oh, very much so," Zechs assured him. Turning, he opened a drawer in the beside table, looking for lube...he thought there was still some here....ah, there. Pulling out a small white tube, he tossed it at Duo. "Here."

Duo caught it reflexively, his eyes widening as he saw what it was. He looked a bit hesitant for the first time, tipping his head to one side as he studied it. "You know I've...never done this before," he said, biting his lip.

Zechs hid a smile. That was really rather cute... "You can change your mind, anytime," he responded. "Of course, I have to admit I'll be greatly disappointed if you do..." He sat in the middle of the bed, one elbow resting on a drawn up knee.

Duo grinned at him, the gleam suddenly back in his eye. "Oh, would you now?" he said slyly, walking over to the bed finally. "Can't have that, now can we?"

This being a rhetorical question, Zechs didn't bother to answer in words. He reached out as Duo settled on the end of the bed, and leaned in to kiss him. He'd been debating with himself whether or not to do so; in some ways, kissing was more intimate than sex, and he had by no means kissed all of the people he'd slept with.

The sexy smirk on Duo's face, however, required kissing. The curl of his mouth demanded to have a kiss pressed to the challenging expression, a tongue to lick at the turned up corner. It was necessary.

Zechs pulled back a minute later, a smug grin of his own tugging at his lips on hearing the slight sound of protest as his mouth left Duo's.

The dark blue eyes fluttered open then, blinking several times. Duo appeared to be speechless, and Zechs felt his grin stretch wider. That had been fun; and Duo tasted good...very, very good. Maybe it was the wine.

Duo gave him a half hearted glare when he noticed the smugness, then ruined the effect by licking his lips with a hungry expression. "Mmm," he murmured, "does all of you taste that good?"

-=-=-=- 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a 2x6 one-shot with smut, but...it's sort of unfinished. As in, it ends before I actually got to the smut. I kind of like the place where it ends anyway, and I think it stands alone as it is, but if you're thinking the ending is a little odd, well...that's why. Maybe, someday, I might go ahead and write the sex itself, but for now, I just like the implications. Imagine at will. ;)


End file.
